


You do not have to be good.

by magnetgirl



Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Kara play a kissing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You do not have to be good.

_You do not have to be good._  
You do not have to walk on your knees  
for a hundred miles through the desert repenting.  
You only have to let the soft animal of your body  
love what it loves.  
-Mary Oliver

"Batman."

Cassie made a face. "Ew. Gross."

"Gross?" Kara arched her perfect eyebrow at Cassie in amusement.

"Well." Cassie shrugged and flopped backwards on the bed. "He's a jerk."

Kara nodded. It was perfectly logical. "We are talking about sex, not dating."

And Cassie shot right back up. "Kara! We are not talking about sex!"

"We're not?"

Cassie shook her head with vehemence. It only made Kara's smirk wider. "NO. It's a kissing game."

"Oh." Kara leaned back, her long hair fell into her eyes, giving her a more innocent demeanor than was not entirely appropriate to her personality.

Cassie sighed and laid back again. "Kissing is fun."

"Sex is more fun."

And back up. "Kara!"

"I am merely stating fact."

"Yeah, but." Cassie spread her hands wide.

"But?"

Cassie shook her head, unable to explain what she was thinking or feeling.

Kara cocked her head. "You have not had sex?"

Cassie slapped hand to head. "Yes, I have had sex!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"With my cousin." It wasn't a question.

Cassie blinked and was still. "...Yeah."

"You miss him." Again, it wasn't a question.

Cassie turned away, anger spreading across her shoulders. "Of course I miss him." She clutched arms to chest.

"We all miss him." Kara seemed oblivious to Cassie's reactions, though Cassie knew differently.

"I know..." Cassie murmured quietly.

A long moment passed. Finally, Kara wet her lips and resumed.

"So not Batman. Perhaps Robin?" It was at least a question this time. But Cassie turned sharply away.

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

Kara leaned over and swept the hair out of Cassie's eyes; there was a world of hurt within their depths. "Sexual attraction is normal." Her voice was low and her breath warm against Cassie's skin. She was so close Cassie couldn't see anything past Kara's face. A face so familiar Cassie's breath caught in her chest. Her eyes widened as Kara closed the last gap between them, pressing her lips firmly to Cassie's.

"Kara.." Cassie started when Kara pulled back after the kiss. Kara raised a finger to her lips; she traced their curve slowly.

"Shh. Kissing is fun." She moved in a second time, raising a hand to Cassie's head, pulling her closer still, tongue forcing Cassie's lips open into a deeper kiss.

"Kara..." Cassie said again, breathlessly, against the other girl's lips. She stared at the curve of her neck, her perfectly proportionate features. Cassie drew a soft hand through Kara's hair.

"Yes?"

Cassie drew closer and lowered her voice. "Sex is more fun."


End file.
